


Because They're Pretty

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Oops, also drunk people, and a panties kink, blame the trend of pink undies sunday, sleep deprived riker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a few times when Riker decides that women's underwear are pretty and that is not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because They're Pretty

The first time it happens is the summer between junior and senior year. Miri is away for the weekend, which means they all somehow got a hold of copious amounts of alcohol. They had all finished a long day of set and gone to the Castellan household to find Alyssa standing in the foyer with a sly smirk and bottles of alcohol in her hands, which then brought on the drinking fest.

Riker was currently sitting in Alyssa’s room with her, Lily, and Dylan. They had all stripped down to their underwear about an hour ago, along with everyone else. The four of them were sprawled out on Alyssa’s floor, though collapsed on top of each other as well. Riker was kind-of in the middle of the pile, his head rested lightly on Dylan’s legs with his own legs thrown over Alyssa’s midsection. Lily had her fingers running lightly through his hair and one leg thrown over his stomach.

“Drunk,” Riker suddenly stated. “So drunk.”

“Yeah you are,” Alyssa giggled in agreement as she flicked his toes. Riker just chuckled and nuzzled into Dylan’s leg.

“Being drunk can be fun,” Lily breathed out.

“Yep,” Dylan agreed, popping the p. “Depending on how drunk you are. I am pretty sure Riker is the most drunk in this room.”

“Am _not_ ,” Riker hiccupped as he attempted to glare up at Dylan. She just giggled and then wiggled her leg beneath his head. Riker let out a yelp and then twisted in order to hold her leg down. “ _Don’t do that_.”

“See? Super drunk,” Lily laughed as she ruffled Riker’s hair. He just stuck his tongue out at her and then settled back down on top of Dylan’s leg as she and Alyssa giggled.

“I don’t like you,” Riker mumbled.

“You love us,” Alyssa hiccupped as she rested her hand lightly on top of Riker’s ankle. Riker just hummed and looked up at the ceiling.

“I wonder how many people are passed out right now,” Lily breathed out.

“Most of them. Grant crashed on the couch right after he stripped out of his clothes,” Dylan said. Alyssa snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I definitely saw Jeff stumble into Riker’s room, but that doesn’t mean he is asleep. He might just be singing to himself. That has definitely happened before,” Alyssa giggled. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Jeff’s a special one,” Lily breathed out.

“Mhm,” Alyssa and Dylan hummed in agreement before they all fell silent, listening to their own deep breaths. Then, Riker turned his head to look up towards Dylan. His eyebrows knit together as he studied her and then reached out to pull lightly at the hem of her underwear. She let out a little yelp and looked down at Riker with wide eyes.

“Riker, what the hell?” she squealed.

“How come women’s underwear is so pretty?” he asked in response as he shifted to look at the lacey material around the edges.

“What the fuck,” Lily deadpanned as they all shifted to look at Riker.

“Like, really, though. Women’s underwear is so pretty. Like, boxers and briefs are just _blah_. You guys get patterns and lace and they’re just _pretty_ and sometimes look really comfortable,” Riker huffed out. Alyssa smirked and raised her eyebrows at her younger brother as Lily and Dylan gave him judgmental looks.

“How the fuck do these look comfortable to you? _You have a penis between your legs_!” Lily exclaimed. Riker shrugged and shifted into a sitting position with his legs crossed.

“I dunno. They just look comfy,” he added, which caused Alyssa to snort.

“Fucking weirdo,” Dylan breathed.

“Hey!” Riker exclaimed defensively as he started to pout, arms crossed over his chest. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes as she shoved up from the floor to walk over to her dresser.

“There is an easy way to solve this,” Alyssa added as she opened one of her drawers. Riker watched her carefully as Dylan and Lily smiled and shook their heads.

“Why the fuck are you feeding into this? Do you want him to have a panties kink?” Lily asked as Alyssa dug through her drawer.

“Fuck if I care what he does during sex and whatever his girlfriend wants him to do. I am just going to take this situation and enjoy it,” Alyssa replied as she turned towards Riker with a pair of underwear in her hand. She tossed them to Riker and they landed in his lap. He looked down at them and then back up at Alyssa, looking slightly confused. “Oh my god, dumbass. You’re the one talking about how they look comfortable, so fucking put them on and see for yourself!”

“Okay,” Riker said with a shrug before standing up.

“Oh my god,” Dylan laughed as she watched Riker wiggle out of his boxer briefs and then pull on the pair of panties Alyssa had thrown at him. Lily looked at Riker and tilted her head to the side, expression calculating.

“Y’know. I thought he would look more ridiculous,” Lily breathed out as Alyssa snorted and collapsed onto her bed. “Like, it is no secret he’s got a nicely sized dick. You’d think he would look stupid as shit in panties.”

“Yeah. He’s kind of rocking them,” Dylan agreed as Riker giggled and snapped the waistband lightly against his hip.

“So, Rike, what’s the verdict? Are the as _comfortable_ as they look?” Alyssa asked as she watched her younger brother with amused eyes. Riker just hummed in response. “But, seriously, how are you even dealing with that shit right now? Don’t you feel constricted?”

“Eh,” Riker responded with a shrug.

“I don’t care if he feels constricted. His ass actually looks fantabulous right now,” Dylan commented as she watched Riker walk around the room.

“Even in my drunken state I do not want to hear you guys talk about my baby brother’s ass,” Alyssa said as she pointed over at Lily and Dylan, who immediately began to giggle.

“He’s got a fine ass, okay?” Lily asked in response.

“I feel like I have bubble butt right now,” Riker giggled as he pulled lightly at the hem of the underwear rested against his butt.

“Maybe because those things are tight as shit on you,” Alyssa snorted.

“I like them,” Riker said as he pressed his lips together and smiled as he plopped back down onto the floor. Lily just laughed and pulled her phone towards her to take a picture.

“This is going in my blackmail folder, goodness,” she laughed. “Riker in panties. This will never get old.”

“You better send that to me,” Dylan snorted as Riker made a face at them. Lily just saluted Dylan and started tapping out something on her phone. Alyssa just smiled and rolled her eyes before looking over at Riker.

“You better not start raiding my underwear drawer now, asshole,” Alyssa said. Riker looked over at her and gave her a sarcastic expression. She shrugged and wiggled her toes at him. “Just making sure I cover my bases.”

“ _Oh my god_!” they suddenly heard a few people downstairs exclaimed before they heard someone stumbling up the stairs.

“Oh my fucking god, Riker. Why the fuck are you wearing _panties_?” Joey exclaimed as he tumbled into the room.

“Cause Alyssa threw them at me and I wanted to try,” Riker replied with a shrug. Joey collapsed into a fit of laughter and crumbled to the floor.

“Just another drunk Riker night,” Lily giggled.

“Yep,” Dylan agreed.

“Except now I’m tired,” Riker huffed out, shoulders hunching.

“So go to your room and go to sleep,” Alyssa said, slouching down against the wall to poke at his shoulder with her toes.

“I shall,” Riker replied as he slowly got up from the floor and headed towards his room slowly as the rest of them watched him and laughed. “Hi, Jeff.”

“Hi, Rike…what are you wearing?” Jeff asked, eyes going wide as he took in Riker’s form. Riker collapsed onto his bed next to Jeff and shrugged.

“Alyssa’s underwear,” Riker added, voice muffled in his pillow.

“ _Why_?” Jeff hissed as he shifted next to Riker, hips wiggling around.

“Cause I wanted to try and Alyssa threw them at me,” Riker replied as he shifted his face to peek up at Jeff, who was staring down at him with wide eyes. Though, Riker was too far gone to realize the fact that Jeff’s pupils were blown wide in a way that had nothing to do with the low lighting of the room. “Dylan and Lily said they make my butt look good.”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Jeff coughed out as he wiggled around again before slowly getting up from the bed. “Well, you just crash and I will be back in a few minutes.”

“Mkay,” Riker said as he buried his face back in his pillow, not realizing how awkwardly Jeff was shuffling towards his bathroom. He just took in a deep breath and slowly fell into unconsciousness, easily curling up against Jeff once Jeff returned to the bed.

000000

The next time it happens is during spring break of Riker and Jeff’s junior year. Jeff had gone back home for a few days and Riker spent most of his time with Kamryn and Lily since Lily had come to visit for her own spring break while Carter went to New York with his family.

“Guys, you need to take this child elsewhere,” Addie grumbled as she shoved Riker into Kamryn’s room as Riker giggled and tried to latch his arms around her. She just huffed out a breath and shoved him away, causing him to fall on his butt and into Kamryn’s room.

“Riker is not my responsibility,” Kamryn replied without looking up from her computer. Lily on the other hand looked down at Riker who had crossed his legs and started to play with his toes. She looked at Addie then and raised one eyebrow.

“Why the fuck hasn’t he been sleeping?” Lily asked.

“I have!” Riker exclaimed defensively, turning to look at Lily as he jutted out his bottom lip. Lily gave Riker a look, knowing he was lying.

“Fuck if I know. I just know that Jude needs to go to sleep and he has been bouncing around the room all day and I don’t see it stopping,” Addie huffed in response.

“No, it won’t,” Lily agreed as she got up from Lane’s bed and walked over to pull Riker up from the floor by his arm. Riker let out an indignant squawk and flailed his limbs a bit. Kamryn looked up then and raised her eyebrows.

“What’s up with him?” Kamryn asked.

“I just said. He hasn’t been sleeping,” Lily replied as she shoved Riker down onto Lane’s bed. Riker immediately burrowed beneath Lane’s blankets and began giggling like a little kid. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes as Addie huffed out a breath.

“Well, make sure he doesn’t come back to his room and wake up Jude until he is back to whatever is normal for him,” Addie said with a wave as she walked off. Lily waved back and then closed the door before walking over to the mound of blankets and poking Riker in his side. He immediately let out a yelp and then began giggling.

“Riker Samuel Castellan, come out from under the blankets,” Lily said.

“Nope!” Riker replied with a giggle.

“What the hell?” Kamryn asked. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes as she looked over at Kamryn.

“Get ready to experience sleep deprived Riker,” Lily told her. “I can’t believe I haven’t noticed he hasn’t been sleeping. It usually takes about two days to get to this point.”

“Been three!” Riker squeaked out.

“Oh dear lord, we’re in for it,” Lily breathed out as she sat down on the edge of Lane’s bed.

“Why?” Kamryn asked, eyebrows knitting together. Lily looked over at her and let out a breath.

“The fact that it has been three days means that one, he stopped sleeping because he got a nightmare, two, he has probably not taken his meds in about two days, and three, he won’t settle down until Jeff comes back,” Lily replied.

“Which is tomorrow afternoon,” Kamryn said, looking over at Lily with wide eyes. Lily just nodded and then yelped as Riker jumped out from beneath the blankets and pulled her down onto the bed with him. Kamryn’s eyes widened before she began laughing. “And shit like this is going to happen all night?”

“Yes,” Lily replied, trying to fight off Riker as he wrapped himself around her. “Prepare yourself to be up all night. I am not inflicting him upon anyone else right now.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Kamryn laughed. “Lucky you bought alcohol earlier.”

“Right you are, my friend,” Lily giggled in agreement as she finally got Riker off of her. He just hissed at her and then ducked back under the blankets. Lily smiled and shook her head as Kamryn laughed loudly.

“Alcohol, _boo_ ,” Riker suddenly added.

“Just because you can’t drink doesn’t mean _we_ can’t, asshole,” Lily replied as she swatted at where she knew Riker’s ass was before getting up from the bed to walk over to Kamryn’s refrigerator. Riker let out a surprised yelp and then pulled the blanket back from his head to glare at Lily, who smiled innocently. Kamryn snorted with laughter and took a picture.

“So, do we want to invite anyone else here to drink and be entertained by Riker?” Kamryn asked as she typed out something on her phone. Lily shrugged and dropped onto Kamryn’s bed with her, a bottle of alcohol held in her hand.

“Totally up to you. This is your room and he can get crazy. Last time this happened before he and Jeff went into marathon sex he pretty much exploded his basement. Darren was a little appalled when he walked down there. That was partially because Riker was running around in his underwear,” Lily told Kamryn, who snorted with laughter.

“Oh my god,” Kamryn added as they watched Riker wiggle around beneath Lane’s blanket.

“I think I’m lost!” Riker suddenly called out.

“I swear to god, Riker…” Lily breathed right as the door opened to reveal Justine.

“I have arrived!” Justine exclaimed.

“Damn, Justine. I swear you have alcohol radar or some shit,” Kamryn breathed.

“Because I do,” Justine replied with a wink.

“Guys! Seriously! I think I’m lost!” Riker cried out. Justine looked over at Lane’s bed where Riker was with raised eyebrow. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes fondly.

“Riker, sweetie, use your hands to find the edge of the blanket,” Lily told him.

“I can’t, Lily!” Riker exclaimed.

“What the hell?” Justine asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“He hasn’t slept in three days,” Lily replied as she got up from Kamryn’s bed to go help Riker get untangled from Lane’s blankets. Riker immediately let out a relieved huff once Lily revealed him lying on the mattress, hair and clothes a mess.

“You saved me, Lily,” Riker crooned, reaching up and pulling Lily into a tight hug.

“Mhm,” Lily hummed in response as she ruffled his hair. “How about no more burrowing in Lane’s blankets tonight, huh?”

“Mkay,” Riker replied as he slowly sat up and then blinked slowly as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on Justine and he smiled widely before he waved enthusiastically. “Hi, Justine!”

“Hi, Rike,” Justine replied skeptically as she climbed into Kamryn’s bed and then took a swig of alcohol from the bottle. “How long is he gonna be like this?”

“Until Jeff comes back tomorrow and can get him to go to sleep,” Lily replied as she walked over to take a mouthful of alcohol.

“Jesus fuck,” Justine breathed as Kamryn giggled as she watched Riker, who was now crossing his eyes in an attempt to look at the tip of his nose.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to keep him contained. He will not be allowed to run through the halls naked,” Lily assured Justine.

“You say that like it has happened,” Justine said with raised eyebrows.

“Because it did when we were fifteen,” Lily replied, taking another mouthful of alcohol as Kamryn went over to Riker and pressed her hands to his cheeks.

“Fishy,” Riker breathed out, pursing his lips as Kamryn pushed his cheeks together.

“It’s okay. I am totally cool with him being like this for a while,” Kamryn laughed. Lily smiled and sat down on Kamryn’s bed as Kamryn continued to mess with Riker.

“You might not think that later on. It can get intense,” Lily told Kamryn as Riker giggled and allowed Kamryn to start braiding his hair.

“I will probably leave before then. I can barely handle whatever the fuck this is right now,” Justine said as she gestured towards a giggling Riker.

“Not the worst it has ever been,” Lily replied with a shrug. “His mood usually goes between this, being contemplative, and being really upset over something.”

“Dude, I cannot handle sad Riker. It always ends with me crying. So I will definitely have to leave before that stage happens,” Justine said.

“Aw, sad Riker just makes me want to cuddle him forever,” Kamryn crooned as she pulled Riker into a hug. He just giggled and returned the hug, nuzzling into Kamryn’s neck and causing her to giggle as well. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the wall.

“It’s probably a good thing I am here. The only other person at this school right now who has dealt with this is Joey and he doesn’t like being around for the contemplative and sad stages,” Lily said. “Joey usually left around the time Riker got naked anyway. He couldn’t take that most of the time.”

“A naked Riker is a glorious Riker,” Kamryn said.

“Oo, don’t ever let Jeff hear you say that,” Justine giggled.

“No. Jeffy is okay now. He knows Kam isn’t a threat,” Riker said as he continued to hug Kamryn. “He just makes sure I know that I am his.”

“I bet his does, boo,” Lily said. “I’ve seen the hickies.”

“Not _all_ of them,” Riker giggled in response. “He likes leaving them on my hips and back of my thighs.”

“Oh my god,” Kamryn and Lily immediately laughed while Justine made a face.

“I don’t wanna hear about you and Jeff having sex, Riker,” Justine grumbled.

“ _No_ , shut up, Justine! You don’t understand! I have been trying to get shit out of him since they started dating! Jeff is the only one who has ever lost his filter and Riker was usually there to stop it! Don’t take this away from me!” Lily exclaimed as she flailed her hands at Justine, who backed away with Lily with raised eyebrows. Kamryn just giggled and moved to sit on Lane’s bed with Riker.

“But I literally have no interest in how kinky he and Jeff get,” Justine complained.

“So? Just bask in the moment of Riker having no filter because this never happens,” Kamryn said.

“Exactly,” Lily agreed before looking over at Riker. “So, Biker, what’s your favorite?”

“Favorite what?” Riker asked in response with wide eyes. “Position, thing for him to do, thing for me to do…?”

“Oh my god, I’m gone,” Justine breathed as Lily and Kamryn began laughing.

“Let’s start with thing for _him_ to do,” Lily said as Justine closed the door. Riker huffed out a breath and slumped slightly as he thought.

“Probably rimming,” Riker finally responded. “He’s good with his tongue.”

“I bet he is,” Kamryn snorted.

“What about what _you_ like to do to him?” Lily asked, scooting closer to the edge of Kamryn’s bed.

“Going slow. He gets beggy then. And bitchy and whiney,” Riker replied quickly.

“I totally knew you love to make him beg!” Lily exclaimed victoriously as she pulled out her phone to text some people with her discovery. Kamryn laughed and ruffled Riker’s hair.

“Who are you texting?” Riker asked, expression curious.

“Carter, Selena, Julia, Dylan, Curt, Alyssa, and Grant. We’ve been debating for _years_ on this whole begging thing,” Lily replied. Riker just giggled and burrowed into Kamryn’s side.

“I like this Riker. It is like he has no troubles,” Kamryn giggled.

“Yeah, but at the same time I don’t like it because I know it is because of his _troubles_ ,” Lily responded as she looked up. Riker just scrunched up his nose at her and stuck his tongue out. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. “Back to the subject of sex.”

“But there is a lot to talk about!” Riker gasped, eyes going wide. Lily and Kamryn immediately laughed. “Like, you don’t understand! _Everything_!”

“What about cum play?” Lily asked. Riker immediately huffed out a breath and scrunched up his face.

“I like it. Sometimes Jeff doesn’t ‘cause then he’s sticky. We like to clean each other, though. Especially after full on sex,” Riker finally said.

“Ha! I knew it!” Lily exclaimed triumphantly.

“Oh my god, I never once thought about that. _How did I not think about that_?” Kamryn asked as Riker giggled.

“I knew they had to. Things are usually cleaner than expected after they have sex. And now I know that’s how,” Lily said. Riker continued to giggle and nodded in agreement. “Curt would be running for the hills right now if he were here.”

“Why?” Kamryn asked.

“Curt doesn’t like when we talk about rimming,” Riker replied casually as he started to play with his toes again. “Just like Alyssa doesn’t like when we talk about semen.”

“I swear, you and your siblings are so strange,” Kamryn breathed as she took another swig of alcohol. Lily just laughed as she texted a few of the others.

“You say that because you’ve never heard stories about Ryan,” Lily said. “Once you know about Ryan, everything makes sense.”

“Hey! Daddy was awesome!” Riker exclaimed defensively.

“Riker, he asked you if you wanted to watch gay porn when you were _twelve_ ,” Lily deadpanned.

“So?” Riker asked quietly as he shrunk down onto himself.

“Wait, _what_?” Kamryn exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, apparently right after Jeff came out to Riker Ryan asked if Riker wanted to watch porn to see if he was straight or gay or whatever,” Lily told her. “Miri said she nearly beat the shit out of Ryan.”

“Dad also threw Curt under the bus for having porn,” Riker suddenly giggled. Kamryn snorted with laughter and shook her head as she ran her fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Ryan sounds like he was an interesting person,” Kamryn added. Riker just nodded and took a few quick breaths. Lily eyed Riker and then opened her arms. Riker eyed her for a second and then jumped over to Kamryn’s bed to curl into Lily’s embrace. Lily immediately started to card her fingers through Riker’s hair and kissed his temple.

“Aw, boo, it’s okay,” Lily cooed. Riker just let out a small noise and buried his face into Lily’s neck. Kamryn just huffed out a breath and pulled her knees up to her chest as she observed the two friends. “What other good memories do you have, Biker?”

“Piano,” Riker mumbled. “I remember the first time I walked into his office and saw him playing. He just scooped me up and put me in his lap and let me play. He used to tell me how happy I looked when he did that.”

“How old were you?” Kamryn asked.

“Three,” Riker replied as he shifted slightly against Lily’s side.

“Jesus. No wonder you’re a fucking piano prodigy,” Kamryn snorted. Lily smiled and continued to run her fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker smiled slightly and shrugged.

“I just like it. It’s calming,” Riker replied. “I’ve been playing piano a lot the past few days.”

“Ah. Is that where you have been when you weren’t with us?” Lily asked. Riker nodded in response. “ _That’s_ why I didn’t notice you weren’t sleeping. You’re always calm after you play. You wanna go play now?”

“Building is locked and you guys are tipsy,” Riker said.

“I thought you had a key to that building for when you work on weekends,” Kamryn said.

“I do!” Riker exclaimed happily, sitting up straighter. Then, he deflated. “But it’s in _my_ room and Addie said not to go in there.”

“I’ll go get it!” Kamryn exclaimed, putting the bottle of alcohol back in her refrigerator before bolting out of the room. Lily just smiled and kissed Riker’s forehead as he slumped against her side.

“You’re gonna be okay, Rike,” she breathed. Riker just nodded against her shoulder and then sat up quickly as Kamryn jumped back into the room, smiling widely with a set of keys held between her fingers.

“C’mon, Biker boy. Let’s go play some piano,” Kamryn said. Riker immediately let out an excited squeal and jumped up off the bed to grab the keys before bolting down the hallway. “Holy Jesus fuck…”

“He’s a fast one,” Lily giggled as she waited for Kamryn to lock her door. “He will probably run the whole way to the building.”

“That is _insane_. It’s not _that_ close,” Kamryn breathed. “I was gonna grab our bikes.”

“Don’t. Let him run,” Lily said as they got outside and saw Riker jumping around near the door. “We’re gonna grab bikes. Go run. I know you want to.”

“Yay!” Riker exclaimed, kissing Lily’s cheek before taking off as he let out an excited _whoop_. Kamryn just smiled and shook her head as she unlocked her bike, and then Macen’s. They both hopped onto the bikes and then rode after Riker.

“It is like he has drunk too much caffeine,” Kamryn breathed as they watched Riker running ahead of them.

“Yeah,” Lily agreed. “He’ll be calmer once he plays piano for a little while.”

“How much calmer?” Kamryn asked.

“Well, he will probably run back to dorm, but he won’t be as insane. Like, he won’t be getting _lost_ beneath blankets and giggling like a toddler. But he will still be a little wired, unless he gets contemplative,” Lily replied as they watched Riker unlock the building door and bolt inside. Once they caught up to him, he was already sitting at the piano and playing a song he had been working on for a few months. Lily sat down next to him quietly while Kamryn sat down against the wall. Riker looked at Lily out of the corner of his eyes and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and ran her fingers through his hair before kissing his temple.

“Feeling a little calmer?” Lily asked.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in response with a small nod as Lily started to watch his fingers working over the keys as she hooked her chin over his shoulder.

“Is this the piece you’ve been working on for class?” Kamryn asked. Riker nodded once again, his focus on the keys. “It’s really good.”

“Mhm. I’m proud of you, boo,” Lily crooned into his ear. Riker just smiled and shrugged off their praise as he continued to play.

They stayed there for the next forty-five minutes, the alcohol in Kamryn and Lily’s bloodstreams finally giving them the buzz they had expected. So, as they became more fidgety, Riker did the opposite. Some of the tension bled out of his shoulders and by the time he stood up from the piano bench his limbs hung limply at his sides.

“Ready to go back?” Lily asked. Riker just nodded, wordlessly heading towards the door with Kamryn and Lily trailing behind them as they giggled. Once outside, Riker locked the door they had used while Kamryn and Lily climbed back on their bikes. “You running again, or you wanna jump on the handlebars?”

“Run,” Riker replied simply before taking off. Kamryn and Lily followed after him. Once they got back into Kamryn’s room, Riker climbed into Lane’s bed and burrowed beneath her blankets again as they heard him let out a heavy sigh. Kamryn eyed him warily and Lily sighed, pulling the bottle of alcohol back out and collapsing onto Kamryn’s bed. Kamryn followed suit, still eyeing the lump that was Riker beneath Lane’s blankets.

“Don’t worry. He just needs to get the sad out of his system,” Lily told Kamryn as they started passing the bottle back and forth.

“Ah. So he is in the sad stage now?” Kamryn asked. Lily nodded in response.

“I figured he would be, especially if he has been suppressing everything for the past three days,” Lily replied.

“Shut up,” they heard Riker sniff.

“No. You know you could have come to me,” Lily said. Riker just made a stubborn noise and Lily rolled her eyes as she drank another mouthful of alcohol. Kamryn snorted and rolled her eyes as she and Lily continued to drink.

Half an hour later, nothing had changed except for the fact that Kamryn and Lily were both drunk and had shed their clothes. They were still just sitting on Kamryn’s bed and giggling though, the empty bottle of alcohol forgotten on the floor.

“Look at it, it is like a mountain of Riker,” Kamryn giggled, pointing over at the lump beneath Lane’s blankets. Lily giggled in response and nodded in agreement.

“Riker mountain. I bet Jeff likes to conquer that,” Lily added.

“Oo!” Kamryn screeched out before they both began giggling hysterically.

“Hey!” Riker suddenly exclaimed from beneath the blankets.

“What?” Lily asked, turning to watch and see what Riker was doing.

“These blankets are really soft, guys,” Riker suddenly breathed out.

“Oh my fucking god,” Kamryn snorted.

“Like, I wonder if Lane feels like she is sleeping in a cloud. These are really fucking soft. I want to steal them. I feel like I’m in a cloud,” Riker said. “You should come feel them, guys.”

“Biker, you have cocooned yourself, there’s no _room_ ,” Lily retorted.

“ _Fine_ ,” Riker breathed before throwing the blankets off of himself to reveal that at some point he had stripped himself of his clothes as well. “ _Now_ come feel them.”

“Okay!” Lily exclaimed before jumping over to Lane’s bed and dropping on top of Riker. He let out a squeak, which caused Kamryn and Lily to giggle hysterically.

“Hey! You’re almost naked!” Riker exclaimed, looking back and forth between Kamryn and Lily.

“So are you, what’s your point?” Kamryn asked in response.

“But you have the pretty underwear!” Riker said, causing Lily to giggle even harder as Kamryn’s eyebrows suddenly knit together.

“Are we really gonna do this again, Riker?” Lily asked.

“Yes! Girls have pretty underwear!” Riker exclaimed stubbornly as Kamryn eyed him with raised eyebrows.

“I know, boo, you’ve said before,” Lily laughed as she pat Riker’s cheek.

“It’s not fair. I want to be able to wear pretty underwear,” Riker grumbled as he pouted. Lily just continued to giggle as she pet Riker’s hair and Kamryn rose one eyebrow as she eyed Riker skeptically.

“Do I even want to know?” Kamryn asked with a slight hiccup.

“Girls have pretty underwear and guys don’t,” Riker replied stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest and Lily continued to run her fingers through his hair.

“This has happened before when he was really drunk. He ended up in a pair of Alyssa’s panties that she threw at him,” Lily told Kamryn.

“Oh my god!” Kamryn giggled out. Lily smiled and nodded in agreement.

“You should have seen his _ass_ , oh man,” Lily said.

“My ass looked _fantastic_ ,” Riker giggled as he scrunched up his nose.

“That is did, boo,” Lily agreed as she smacked a loud kiss to his cheek.

“How is that even an appealing idea for you?” Kamryn asked. “Like, you have a dick.”

“And not a small one, at that,” Lily added. “It is really no wonder Jeff limps around for almost a full day after Riker fucks him.”

“Heh,” Riker chuckled out as he smiled smugly.

“Which brings me back to the _how is that appealing_ question,” Kamryn said. Riker looked over at her and shrugged.

“It was constricting, but I liked it,” Riker told her.

“Oh my god,” Kamryn laughed out as she flopped down onto her back. “That makes you sound like such a _top_.”

“Well, he does top more often than bottom these days,” Lily giggled. Riker hummed in agreement as he reached out to snap the waistband of Lily’s underwear. Lily let out another giggle and slapped Riker’s hand away from herself before standing up and walking over to her suitcase.

“What are you doing?” Riker asked, leaning forward to keep his gaze on Lily.

“Getting a step ahead of your sleep deprived brain,” Lily responded as she stood up with a pair of panties in her hand. Riker let out an excited whoop and Kamryn snorted.

“This is actually going to happen, isn’t it?” Kamryn asked as Riker jumped up from Lane’s bed and skipped over towards Lily.

“Not the first time,” Lily replied. “Though I have no idea if he has worn panties again since that time before senior year.”

“Nope,” Riker giggled in response as he immediately dropped his underwear from his hips.

“Holy shit, I was not expecting that random strip in the middle of my room. Oh my god,” Kamryn gasped out.

“Are you telling me that you have not seen him naked before?” Lily asked as Riker giggled and pulled on the panties Lily had handed him. Kamryn shook her head.

“Each time I have accidentally walked in on them I didn’t see anything more than Riker’s torso and a sneak at his ass,” Kamryn replied.

“Which is _fabulous_ ,” Riker giggled as he poked his own ass before he skipped over towards Lily.

“Yes, your butt is quite fabulous, Riker. We all know,” Lily giggled as she reached out to pat Riker’s ass lightly. He just released a giggle and collapsed back onto Lane’s bed and squirmed around on top of the blankets.

“I’m just letting it sink in right now that _Riker Samuel Castellan_ is wearing _women’s panties_ ,” Kamryn snorted out. Riker just looked over at her and smiled as he scrunched his nose at her.

“You have to admit though, he looks awesome in them. It really accentuates his _ass_ ets,” Lily said.

“Ass, _ha_ ,” Riker giggled as he rolled onto his stomach and then wiggled his ass at Lily. Lily just smiled and swat at Riker’s butt before pulling lightly at the hem to make it snap against his skin. Riker let out a small yelp and dropped his hips back down onto the bed as Lily and Kamryn burst out laughing.

“Y’know, I feel like I am enjoying this Riker too much since the reasons for him being like this aren’t so nice,” Kamryn breathed out.

“Mhm,” Lily agreed as Riker turned around and curled up to her side as he played with the hems of the underwear he was now wearing.

“I’m tired,” Riker suddenly breathed out as Lily started to run her fingers through his hair. “And I miss Jeffy. I want Jeffy.”

“Aw, boo, I know you do. He’ll be back tomorrow,” Lily crooned.

“He should be back now, ‘cause I’m tired,” Riker complained.

“Y’know, maybe if you sleep now time will go faster and then Jeffy will be here sooner,” Lily told Riker. He looked up at her, his grey-blue eyes widened slightly.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Lily giggled in response as she kissed his forehead.

“Mkay,” Riker breathed out as he shifted again to burrow beneath Lane’s blankets and get comfortable. Lily smiled and ruffled Riker’s hair before going back over to sit with Kamryn.

“Well, at least he will sleep for a bit,” Kamryn giggled as they heard Riker’s breath even out.

“Mhm,” Lily hummed in agreement. “Now, it is time to carefully take those blankets off and take some blackmail pictures.”

“I knew I was friends with you for a reason,” Kamryn giggled before they both moved into action.

000000

“Oh my god, I fucking hate you. I hate you so fucking much,” Riker hissed the next afternoon.

“You love me,” Lily giggled in response. Riker sent a glare in her direction from where he was standing in the middle of Kamryn’s room clad in a large hoodie and the pair of panties Lily had given to him last night.

“I can’t believe you fucking took my underwear and clothes down to my room while I was sleeping. You’re a fucking bitch,” Riker told her.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him curse this much, like, ever,” Kamryn commented, causing Riker to send a glare in her direction.

“This is what always happens when he is sleep deprived and then gets a few hours of sleep,” Lily told her. “Miri had to take Darren out of the house last time it happened because Riker was swearing so much and then he and Jeff started fucking all day and the swearing got worse.”

“That is _hilarious_ ,” Kamryn cackled as Riker narrowed his eyes at them, but the look wasn’t threatening since there were dark bags under his eyes and he was wearing bright purple women’s underwear.

“I hate you both so fucking much,” Riker hissed. “I just want to go to my own fucking room and sleep for fucking days once Jeff gets back in a few minutes.”

“Oh, sweetie, we both know that Jeff likes you in women’s underwear,” Lily commented absentmindedly as she fell back onto Lane’s bed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Riker retorted. Lily just shrugged.

“Don’t have to. Have fun running back to your room like that. Also, Jeff is already back,” Lily replied.

“ _What_?” Riker exclaimed, eyes going wide.

“Mhm. He texted me a few minutes ago in a panic because Addie was grumbling about you being hyperactive when he got to the room,” Kamryn told him. “So, go have fun with your husband.”

“We’re not fucking married,” Riker grumbled.

“Yet. We all know you’re going to get married one day,” Lily replied. “No scurry off to Jeffry and take a fucking nap or some shit if he doesn’t jump your bones.”

“I fucking hate you,” Riker hissed again before darting towards the door, holding down the edge of the hoodie as he quickly walked down the hallway, ignoring the giggles coming from Kamryn’s doorway where he knew Kamryn was standing and watching him run along, probably taking pictures.

“Riker?” Jeff immediately asked as soon as Riker started to open the door.

“Mhm,” Riker replied, cheeks immediately flushing as he closed the door. Jeff quickly walked over and placed his hands on Riker’s cheeks and inspected his face, a small frown on his own face.

“Oh, baby,” Jeff crooned. Riker just let out a sigh and looked down at his feet and immediately flushed again as he noticed his bare legs. Jeff looked down then also and froze, eyebrows rising before he tried to meet Riker’s gaze. “What the hell went on last night?”

“I honestly don’t remember past going to the music building to play piano,” Riker breathed.

“So you have no idea how you ended up in a pair of purple women’s panties?” Jeff asked, one eyebrow raised. Riker shook his head, still refusing to meet Jeff’s eyes even though Jeff had a small smirk on his face.

“All I know is that they’re Lily’s,” Riker breathed out.

“Good. Then I won’t feel as bad about her not getting them back,” Jeff replied, which caused Riker to finally meet Jeff’s gaze. Riker just barely had enough time to register Jeff’s dilated pupils before Jeff shoved Riker back onto the bed. Riker let out a small squeal, but was quickly silenced by Jeff.

Riker immediately melted into Jeff’s touch and Jeff smiled smugly against Riker’s lips. They became enveloped in each other easily, breaking apart quickly so that Jeff could pull the hoodie off over Riker’s head before they fell back onto the pillows. After that, Jeff was quickly stripped of his own clothes, neither of them taking notice to where any of the articles of clothing landed.

Then, Jeff leaned in and whispered something in Riker’s ear. Riker immediately let out a choked moan and let his arms drop to the bed beside him as Jeff smirked and then immediately put his plans into action, both of them grateful that no one would be coming to Riker’s room within the next few hours.

000000

“ _Jeff_ ,” Riker whined, attempting to push Jeff away a few hours later. Jeff just chuckled and continued to kiss Riker’s neck. “’M tired.”

“Mmh, I know,” Jeff breathed, finally pulling away from Riker’s neck and allowing Riker to curl up at his side. “Have you gotten any sleep?”

“Mhm. How Lily snuck my clothes down here,” Riker yawned as he nuzzled into Jeff’s neck as Jeff started to card his fingers through Riker’s hair. “Lily is mean.”

“Oh, you know Kamryn helped,” Jeff snorted. Riker hummed in agreement.

“Think Kam taking pictures earlier,” Riker mumbled, clearly starting to fall asleep.

“When?” Jeff asked.

“Running back to the room,” Riker replied as he let out a deep breath.

“Ah, okay,” Jeff hummed as Riker cuddled closer to his side. “Now, get some sleep.”

“Mmh,” Riker agreed, breath evening out a few seconds later. Jeff just continued to run his fingers through Riker’s hair, listening to the steady rhythm of Riker’s breathing. Then, a small knock sounded.

“It safe in there?” Lily’s voice asked.

“Yep,” Jeff replied. Lily immediately skipped into the room with Kamryn behind her, both of them giggling. “So, you mind filling me in on what the hell has been going on?”

“Well, I honestly didn’t notice that he hadn’t been sleeping until Addie kicked him out of the room last night and shoved him on us,” Lily told Jeff as she carefully climbed onto the bed and curled up to Jeff’s free side.

“Yeah, I got that. But he said he doesn’t remember anything past going and playing piano,” Jeff said.

“ _Oh_ , well after that we went back to my room and Riker was in a sour mood so he hid under Lane’s blankets while Lily and I finished the bottle of alcohol we had,” Kamryn started.

“Mhm. And then later on he threw the blankets off of himself and noticed we were half naked and started on his rant about women’s underwear so I gave him a pair,” Lily giggled. “Not much else happened other than him praising the way his ass looks in panties.”

“His ass looks freaking _fabulous_ ,” Jeff snorted.

“Don’t I know it,” Lily laughed as Kamryn snorted and rolled her eyes.

“And I highly doubt you are getting that pair of underwear back, Lily,” Kamryn added.

“Oh, I know that,” Lily replied with a shrug.

“Good. Because I don’t feel bad about it,” Jeff told her.

“I figured,” Lily said as she shrugged again. Jeff just smiled as Riker snuffled a bit into Jeff’s neck.

“You know, I’ve known you guys for nearly two years and I am still not completely used to the dynamic. Like, Lily fucking fed into a panties kink last night!” Kamryn exclaimed. Lily and Jeff both shrugged.

“I taught Lily how to appreciate lube,” Jeff added.

“True…but it is still pretty gross,” Lily said.

“At least you don’t go running and screaming anymore,” Jeff snorted, which caused Kamryn to let out a bark of laughter.

“Those stories still crack me up,” Kamryn added. Lily made a face at her and Kamryn smiled innocently. “You guys just have priceless stories.”

“That we do,” Lily agreed.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed.

“Still, purposely feeding into someone else’s kink is a little weird,” Kamryn commented. Lily shrugged as she shifted on the bed slightly.

“Not the first time I’ve done it…though I wasn’t completely sure on the kink until last night,” Lily replied.

“What?” Jeff asked, eyebrows furrowing. Lily and Kamryn both began giggling as Jeff looked between them.

“Riker may or may not have lost his filter last night,” Lily said. “And he may or may not have told us that he likes to make you beg.”

“Ohmygod,” Jeff breathed out, cheeks flushing furiously as Lily and Kamryn giggled hysterically.

“And I know that a few times after we have tired him out you guys have done it,” Lily said

“Ugh, stupid filter,” Jeff grumbled.

“Now you know how he feels when _you_ lose your filter. At least with him it was just me and Kamryn. When you lose yours we are usually in a large group,” Lily said.

“You have a point,” Jeff huffed out in agreement.

“Mhm,” Kamryn agreed. “There are only so many times I can listen to you praise Riker’s tongue and dick.”

“You know what, I don’t care. It is your guys’ fault for giving me Peeps. We all know Riker never buys them anymore,” Jeff said.

“You are correct,” Lily laughed. “But sometimes we just need free entertainment.”

“Rude,” Jeff grumbled. Lily and Kamryn both giggled as Lily leaned over to smack a loud kiss to Jeff’s cheek, causing him to giggle also.

“So, did you tire Riker out even more?” Lily asked.

“Mhm,” Jeff replied with a smug smile as Kamryn snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I have never met someone who is so invested in someone else’s orgasms,” Kamryn added. Lily and Jeff both smiled and Jeff scrunched up his nose.

“I just like to make sure they are keeping each other satisfied,” Lily added with a small huff.

“We already know that they do with no problems,” Kamryn said.

“ _Anyway_ , I heard you guys got pictures,” Jeff said. Lily and Kamryn both immediately started laughing hysterically and pulled out their phones, along with a camera.

“So much blackmail material,” Lily added as she shoved her phone at Jeff to show him a picture of Riker crouched on top of Lane’s desk clad only in the pair of purple underwear Lily had given him. Jeff clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles before Kamryn shoved her phone at him to show him a picture of Riker sitting on Lane’s bed with his hands on his cheeks to press them together.

“Oh, this boy,” Jeff laughed as they continued to show him pictures that they had taken of Riker the night before.

“Well put,” both Lily and Kamryn agreed as they all laughed and curled up to look through the pictures and then watch movies as they waited for Riker to eventually wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame the amount of pink undies Sunday things that used to pop up on my dash for this. Like, the idea formed and OOPS it became a thing.
> 
> And yes, Riker would definitely acquire his own collection of panties in later years. And people would use that knowledge against them.


End file.
